


Mistletoe Scheme

by SailorTsunTsun



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorTsunTsun/pseuds/SailorTsunTsun
Summary: Karma teases Manami by accusing her of hanging up a mistletoe to get a kiss from him, and he accidentally takes things too far.Whoops.





	Mistletoe Scheme

Karma raises his eyebrows at the mistletoe hanging over them just above the doorway.

“Now how did that get up there?” He grins, taking a step forward. “You didn’t put it up there to get a kiss from me, did you?”

“N-no! Of course not,” Okuda cries. Her mewling is absolutely  _adorable_.

“Who knew little Okuda could be so sly?” Karma steps even closer.

“No way! I didn’t…”

“You sure you didn’t put it up there to make me do _this_?”

Karma dips his heads down to Manami’s neck, and he hears her gasp right before she freezes. He wasn’t planning to actually do anything—just give her a few teasing remarks—but now her protests have ended and she stands stock-still, as if waiting for him to make a move.

He hears her catch her breath as he exhales onto her neck, and he can feel his face turning red as he realizes how close they are. How close his lips are to her bare flesh. Slowly, he presses a soft, experimental kiss to her skin. When she doesn’t say anything, he continues, leaving a trail of tender kisses up the side of her neck.

“Is this okay?” he whispers, his lips just barely grazing her ear.

Manami squeaks in response. Karma draws his head back to see her face, regarding her flushed cheeks with concern.

“Okuda? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. I just…” It’s so hard to talk when his lips are just inches from hers.

“All right, I get it,” he says with a sad smile. “I’ll stop.”

“No!” She says it with such sudden vehemence that it startles Karma before amusement settles into his twinkling eyes.

“No? You _don’t_ want me to stop kissing you?”

“No,” she murmurs, leaning forward ever so slightly. “I don’t.”

Time stops as they slowly close the short distance between them and finally bring their lips together.

Karma hesitantly brings his hand up to caress Manami’s cheek. But when Manami wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, all his shyness flies out the window. Her eagerness almost makes him tease her even more, but he wants her too much to pull back. Instead, he ardently wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They stay in each other’s arms until the sound of a muffled shriek causes them to jump apart.

They were so busy kissing each other that they totally forgot that the door to the classroom was wide open right next to them. They both sigh with relief when they see it’s just Nagisa and Kaede who saw them. Nagisa is staring wide-eyed with Kaede’s hand over his mouth.

“Sorry for the interruption,” Kaede says with a smirk as she starts to drag Nagisa down the hall. “Congrats on the success of your little mistletoe scheme!”

Manami’s eyes widen at the revelation of her plan, and when she looks up, she finds Karma staring at her with a devilish grin as he closes the door to block off her escape.

“What’s this about a mistletoe scheme?” he asks.

“I-I, um… I don’t know what she’s talking about?”

“There’s no point in denying it now, Okuda.” She backs up into a wall, and Karma puts his hands up against it on either side of her. “Well, if you really wanna kiss me that badly, I guess I might as well give you what you want.”

Just as before, and just as they will for many years to come, their lips meet for another kiss.


End file.
